1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding apparatus for molding a clay Pigeon which is flown in the air so as to be used as a target for shooting.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
China of unglazed clay or soil, ice and asphalt are known for use as material for a clay pigeon.
In addition, molding apparatuses which utilize a mold and form the target by using pressure are known. However, in the prior art devices, it is difficult to cause sand to permeate into the corners and details of the mold when the product has a sharp corner, as in a clay pigeon. Accordingly, there is a problem in molding a clay pigeon of high quality due to poor filling of the mold with sand.